Θεωρία Peccei-Quinn
Θεωρία Peccei-Quinn Peccei-Quinn theory, List of quantum field theories thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Στάδια ανάπτυξης μίας Επιστημονικής Θεωρίας thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ]] Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Ενοποιημένη Πεδιακή Θεωρία ---- Πεδίο Φυσικό Πεδίο Κλασσικό Πεδίο Κβαντικό Πεδίο Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ασθενές Πεδίο Ηλεκτρασθενές Πεδίο Χρωμικό Πεδίο Ενιαίο Πεδίο ---- Ομογενές Πεδίο Κεντρικό Πεδίο Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο Συντηρητικό Πεδίο ---- Μαθηματικό Πεδίο Βαθμωτό Πεδίο Ανυσματικό Πεδίο Τανυστικό Πεδίο ]] - Μια Κβαντική Θεωρία Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "[[]]" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Εισαγωγή In particle physics, the Peccei-Quinn theory is a well-known proposal for the resolution of the strong CP problem. It was formulated by Roberto Peccei and Helen Quinn. The theory proposes that the QCD Lagrangian be extended with a CP-violating term known as the θ term. Because experiments have never measured a value for θ, its value must be small if it exists. Peccei-Quinn theory predicts that the small θ parameter is explained by a dynamic field, rather than a constant value. Because particles arise within quantum fields, Peccei-Quinn theory predicts the existence of a new particle, the axion. The potential which this field carries causes it to have a value which naturally cancels, making the θ parameter uneventfully zero. Peccei-Quinn symmetry presents θ as a functional component, a global U(1) symmetry under which a complex scalar field is charged. This symmetry is spontaneously broken by the vacuum expectation value obtained by this scalar field, and the axion is the massless Goldstone boson of this broken symmetry. If it is a gauge symmetry then the axion is superseded by the gauge boson, meaning that the gauge boson becomes massive and the axion is no longer observable (see Higgs mechanism). This is phenomenologically desirable because it leaves no massless particles, which are indeed not seen experimentally. This Peccei-Quinn symmetry is inexact because it is anomalously broken by QCD instantons. If there is a compensatory term canceling the QCD anomaly breaking term, the axion becomes an exactly massless Goldstone boson and θ is no longer fixed. The effective potential of the axion is the summed potential above the QCD scale; with the potential term induced by nonperturbative QCD effects. If the axion is fundamental, or emerges at a scale far higher than the QCD scale, then the dimension 5 axion coupling term a \mathrm{Tr}[ F \wedge F ] is suppressed by 1/\Lambda where \Lambda is the scale of the axion. Because of this, in order for θ to be so small at the minimum of the effective potential, the bare potential has to be many orders of magnitude smaller than the instanton induced potential, compounded by the \Lambda factor. This requires quite a bit of reconciliation with an approximate global symmetry, for which there is no current explanation. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυσικό Πεδίο *Φυσική Θεωρία *Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία *Σχετικιστική Πεδιακή Θεωρία *Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία *Τοπολογική Πεδιακή Θεωρία (Topological field theory ) *Σύμμορφη Πεδιακή Θεωρία (conformal field theory) *Φαινομενολογική Θεωρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Φυσικές Θεωρίες Κατηγορία:Σωματιδιακή Φυσική